Liquid level lever gauges of the type which have a buoyant float mounted on a pivoting arm for measurement of liquid level are well known. Such lever gauges have a float mounted on a lever arm connected to a rotating shaft. Variations of liquid level cause the float and lever to move thereby imparting rotation to the shaft. This angular movement of the float is used to provide a mechanical or electrical external indication of the liquid level in the tank.
The lever gauges of the present invention have the advantage that they can be inserted into a opening in a vessel and then attached to the vessel wall. In the past it was not possible to insert lever gauges having a counterweight opposite the float into the opening in a tank because the gauge could not be inserted through the small opening in the tank. The present invention provides a construction which allows the employment of a lever gauge having a counterweight by hinging either the counterweight, the float arm or both. This has the advantage of providing a float gauge which does not require the gear mechanism of the typical pivot float gauge, thereby, simplifying construction and minimizing cost.